Meet me at Vines Park at five?
by SAC31
Summary: Petunia glared at her sister and the mysterious guy in horror. Why did she have to ruin everything? First, she had to come and get the magical genes. Then, she just had to gain all her parents' affections. And now, she just had to go and steal this extremely gorgeous guy too. Petunia was NOT going to let that happen. Jily One-shot!


**Hey guys! Just a little One-shot I thought I'd write. It's actually based on an experience I had in Canada a few years ago. This one-shot's dedicated to my fatass of a friend, Wasif. Wasuu, I hope you like it! Thanks for all the support! And to my sister Lala, who did exactly what Petunia did in the end :p  
LOVE YOU BOTH.  
Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling. Thanks for reminding me that yet again.**

* * *

"**MEET ME AT VINES PARK AT FIVE"**

"Lillian Marie Patricia Albert Evans. I demand you to put down that strawberry cheese cake RIGHT NOW!"

"Mmhmpgh" Lily grumbled, shielding her cake away from her uncle, as if it were her first born.

David Evans leaned on his kitchen counter and appraised his niece, chortling and shaking his head at her. Lily was always weirdly possessive when it came to food. Only an idiot would fight with her when she was eating. And at the moment, he was an idiot.

Narrowing her eyes at her uncle, Lily took another massive bite of her cake, oblivious to the fact that most of the icing was stuck on her nose. At the moment, the last thing she cared about was looking like five year-old on a sugar rush.

After choking down the bolus of sugary delight, she turned to her uncle suspiciously, "Why you ask, huh? Want some?"

"Oh no, who would want cake- OH MY GOD LOOK, MR. DAWSON'S WEARING A TUTU!"

"OMG REALLLYY WHERE-HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY CAKE"

Lily glared at her favorite Uncle who held the coveted plate of cake in his hands, holding it high above his head triumphantly.

"Now Lily," her uncle began, smirking at the fuming red-head. "I know you're on vacation, but that doesn't mean you sit like a lazy ass all day, and make it your life's ambition to finish your uncle's junk stock- you know Aunt Teresa won't let me get more till Christmas! I wouldn't be able to wait that long at the rate of how much you've consumed!"

Lily's lips twitched with amusement, but she fought it and kept her scowl firmly in place.

"And quite frankly dear, your parents will kill me for you much I've spoilt you and Petunia-They won't let you stay over anymore! So for my sake, could you PLEASE do something to hide the evidence!

"Oh honestly uncle Dave," Lily chuckled "It's not like I'm going to go home with icing on my face! So if you just give me my cake now, I'll be sure to scrub my face five times more next Friday- HEY!" cried Lily, rubbing the hand that had almost gotten her beloved cake before her uncle had slapped it away.

"Don't make me say it, Lily." David threatened, his eyes wide.

"Say what, huh?" Lily cried unenthusiastically, her eyes on the cake that she was planning on ripping away from her uncle's hands.

There was a moment of silence before he blurted it out.

"You're getting fat."

Lily gasped and clutched her stomach while glaring at her uncle in horror.

"Am not!"

"Well you might not be right now, but it's a matter of time before you do! Oh for heaven's sake, you single handedly finished my carton of Coca-Cola over a span of four days!"

"Well it's not my fault it's so bloody tempting.." she grumbled under her breath, before catching her uncle's eye and sighing in resignation. "Okay fine. What do you want me to do?"

David smirked, his eyes dancing with mirth. "You. Me. And Petunia. Bike ride around Rochester. Right now."

Lily whimpered, and threw her head back in frustration, her copper curls bouncing in disbelief. "Do I have to?"

At that moment, Petunia burst through the kitchen doors, adorned in her protection gear, her helmet in her hands. "Uncle Dave, I'm ready!" she said beaming.

"Guess what Petunia, your sister will be accompanying us!"

Petunia's face fell from her grin to a down-right scowl as she looked at Lily who just stuck her tongue out in response.

"Does she have to?" Petunia whimpered.

"Yep," Dave sang.

"Joy."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Relax Prongs, I did it for your own good."

"YOU JUST MADE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE FORGET THAT I EXISTED!"

Sirius watched his best-friend pace around his apartment warily. The two seventeen year-olds had just decided to check out the apartment that Sirius had just bought in Rochester. And so far, the decision was an utter disaster. If only Sirius could keep his mouth shut for a while longer.

"Look, listen to me okay? It was obvious that your efforts were futile!" Sirius walked over to James, who was moodily staring out of the window. He clapped him on his shoulder and continued in a much softer tone. "She couldn't forget your past. She held it against you, okay. You're running out of time Prongsie, and our last year is just about to begin! The only way you can get Evans is from starting from scratch. So that's why on the train back, I 'Obliviated' her. She remembers EVERYTHING. Except for you, that is."

James turned around to shoot a glare at Sirius, who just ruffled his hair sheepishly.

Pinching his nose with his forefinger and thumb, James shut his eyes and took a deep breath, before his shoulders slumped in resignation.

Turning around, he just stared at Sirius steadily with an uncharacteristically stern look.

Sirius stared right back at him, before his eyes widened in horror, and his hands flew to his hair.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HAIR, YOU HORRIBLE MAN" he cried, his voice rising in an octave or two as he clutched his strands in desperation.

Resolve breaking, James clutched his stomach and rolled over, laughing hysterically as he pointed at a now pouting Sirius.

"That wasn't funny, you jackass." grumbled Sirius sassily, his hands on his hips.

Wiping a tear from his eyes, James coughed a few times, before pointing towards the two new skateboards that lay on Sirius' leather couch. "I reckon it's time we try those out, mate."

"Merlin, James! Fine. We'll do that! But just because I'm an amazing best-friend who does shit for you. You should totally appreciate me more and return the favor by.. buying me a flying motorcycle or something."

"Fine Sirius, whatever you say." James said, rolling his eyes at the tall boy who now walked towards his room. "Wait, where are you going? I thought we decided that we're going skateboarding!"

"We are. My hair needs protection. I don't think it can stand me being near you without falling out of its follicles."

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going downstairs with the skateboards okay? Just meet me there when you're done." James shouted as he made his way towards the door, leaving the apartment as soon as he heard Sirius' grunt of acknowledgement.

* * *

Lily hated to admit it, but the bike ride around Rochester wasn't too bad after all. Sure, she would have preferred it if her legs weren't aching, and maybe she would have liked it better to be lounging on the leather couch and reading a book back at Uncle Dave's house, but the sights around her were fascinating. Though living in England, one would be quite used to the lush green fields and hills that comprised of it, Lily couldn't help but feel her breath be taken away, and her voice to catch in her throat as she passed by the various beautiful fields and patches of flowerbeds that scattered around the sides of the road.

She found her Uncle's excited introduction to various buildings and sights that they passed by very amusing, but what she found even more amusing was to hear Petunia's growls of exasperation as she blocked her path and rode the bicycle slowly on purpose.  
Riding through the country and commercial part of Rochester, David Evans turned into the residential part of the town, showing off the different types of town houses and cottages, and the different localities of Rochester where different types of people lived.

After showing the girls where he planned to build his new house, the trio turned into a nearby street that consisted of many apartment buildings.  
The street was empty, save for two boys who were skateboarding at the other end.

* * *

"Shutup Prongs."

"A hairnet! Are you serious?" guffawed James while Sirius sent him an incredulous look before saying that he was indeed Sirius.

"You know what I mean Pads, you look absolutely ridiculous! Like a lunch lady, to be fairly honest,"

"Just shutup you git. No jokes about the hair okay?" Sirius interjected, stroking his locks through the hairnet lovingly before adding, "And it's not like we'll be meeting anyone we know here, so whatever. Now could you PLEASE show me how to work this weird plank with wheels?"

Smirking at his friend, James placed his foot on the skateboard, and took off on the road, before doing an Ollie and grinding on the side of sidewalk. He turned back around to look at an impressed Sirius, who rolled his eyes and clapped his hands sarcastically as James bowed extravagantly.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do that?"

"All I can say is that living in a muggle neighborhood paid off." James said.

"Oh. Well, you just have to teach me how to do that shit, and then I'll just show it off in-front of Moony and Wormtail. Oh, I can already picture their faces as they get a taste of my sheer awesomeness!"

Smirking at his crouching friend, James said, "Mate?"

"Hmm?"

"I kinda already taught them how to skateboard last summer.."

Straightening his posture and whipping around to stare at his spectacle wearing friend, Sirius gaped at him in disbelief.

"You did not."

"I really did."

"You suck Prongsie."

"Everyone knows you love me."

"Well, I just happen to love my hairnet more than you."

"Okay Sirius, whatever you say."

Sticking his tongue out at James, Sirius turned around and grabbed his skateboard and kicked off onto the sidewalk. Determination etched his handsome face, as he tried to copy exactly what James had done. Though after a second of grinding awesomeness, Sirius was found to be sprawled on the road, spitting out bits of dust as he heaved the skateboard off his chest.

After taking a moment to regain his composure and control his laughing fit, James reached down to help his friend up, before letting go of his hand and staring over Sirius' head with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What the hell, Prongs?" exclaimed Sirius, as he sat on the road and brushed the sand and gravel off of his shirt.

"Evans." James spluttered.

"Evans what? Merlin, Prongs! Your obsession with the girl is getting kinda freaky now."

"No Pads, look it's Evans!" James cried, grabbing Sirius' face and turning it around to make him see her for himself. And sure enough on the far end of the street three people, two of whom were blondes, and one who had the most striking shade of red hair that could be no one's, but Lily's, were riding bicycles and making their way towards them.

"Oh shit." Sirius cursed, as he stared at the approaching figures.

* * *

"Oh my God, those boys are hot."

Lily turned her head around to shoot an incredulous look at Petunia.

"I can't believe you just said that!" She cried, narrowing her eyes at her sister accusingly, "You have a boyfriend for crying out loud!"

"Yeah so," quipped Petunia, "I love Vernon, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to appreciate eye-candy. And those boys are nothing but that!" Petunia whispered, shooting an appreciative towards the boys.

Lily turned around to face the direction Petunia kept staring at, and quite frankly she was absolutely correct.

The two boys were gorgeous. And they seemed to be her age, Lily noted with satisfaction. She could make out their lean, toned frames from afar, and could tell that they both were extremely tall. One of the boys, who was skateboarding appeared to be wearing glasses, while the other was looking towards them.

She watched as the one with the glasses flipped a fancy trick on his skateboard, and then saw her Uncle, who was very far ahead of her, Hi-five him in appreciation.

She rode her bicycle faster to see their faces.

When she was close enough to make-out their faces, she looked at his friend and him, before practically choking on her saliva.

_Holy shit that's Sirius!_ She thought as she coughed and narrowed her eyes at him._ And why the hell was he wearing a hairnet?_

"Ew, why's that guy wearing a hairnet? You don't think he has lice do you?" Petunia cried in a scandalized tone.

Lily burst out in laughter. _Oh how I wish that was the case_, she thought as her eyes narrowed on his retreating figure. Lily smirked as she imagined a bald Sirius. "I doubt that's the case, Tuney." Lily said grudgingly, but then her eyes shifted to the guy with the glasses, and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

He was perfect! His high cheek bones and full lips were prominent, and his round spectacles suited his face. His black, Beatles shirt clung to his chest and his biceps, and his messy hair fell in his hazel eyes in a very tantalizing, mysterious way. Lily couldn't take her eyes off of him. Who the hell was this guy? For some weird reason, he looked familiar, though she couldn't place who he was. She watched with fascination as he laughed at something Sirius said, showing a perfect row of pearly white teeth.

As if feeling her gaze on him, he looked up and found her staring at him.

And then both of them just couldn't look away.

Have you seen those weird movies in which the hero and heroine are just staring at each other and though it's been like five seconds, it feels like a fucking year to them? Yep. That's exactly what happened.

Petunia glared at her sister and the mysterious guy in horror. Why did she have to ruin everything? First, she had to come and get the magical genes. Then, she just had to gain all her parents' affections. And now, she just had to go and steal this extremely gorgeous guy too. Petunia was NOT going to let that happen.

Smirking, her eyes alight with mischief, Petnuia looked at her sister's back in glee, after which she practically shouted out, "Ew Lily, pull down your shirt will ya? I have no interest in seeing your crack."

Just then, Sirius turned around to look at Lily's back, while the the guy with the glasses (James) gasped and smacked the back of Sirius' head and tackled him to the ground. Uncle Dave turned around to look at them with an incredulous expression while Lily tried her best to feel her back, and on finding it completely covered, turned around to shoot Petunia a down-right furious glare.

Satisfied at feeling the obvious tension and embarrassment that literally radiated out of Lily, Petunia snuck a peak at the boys, who were now bending over their skateboard. It appeared as if one of them was writing something on it. Well, whatever that was about, it was obvious that the so called "connection" between them was over.

Or so she had thought.

Just before they turned around the corner to leave, laughter was heard before a deep voice shouted out.  
"Hey Lily!"

Lily's head, along with Petunia's, snapped towards the boys. They found the one with glasses holding the back of his skateboard above his head, pointing it towards them. On it was scribbled a 'Meet me at Vines Park tomorrow at five?'

Petunia's head whipped to look at Lily's expression, horrified to find her blushing and grinning at him, before giving him a nod and turning around the corner.

Furious, she turned back to look at the boys, only getting angrier when she found them doing some weird type of victory dance and pumping their fists into the air in glee.

Well that just absolutely sucks.

* * *

**Hey guys! i hope you liked it! :D  
PLEAAAASE review and telll me what you think! **

**-Schaz**


End file.
